Good Girls Go Bad
by I-Got-A-Screename663
Summary: This is a song fanfiction about Thomas and Ariana. COntains spoilers for Last Christmas. This is my first FanFic so please be nice!


Okay, this is my first FanFic, and I hope you like it. I don't know if someone has already done something like this so I'm sorry if they have.

DISCLAIMER:

Me: I just heard the saddest story! Wanna hear it, Josh?

Josh: Sure. Why not?

Me: I just found out I DON"T OWN PRIVATE OR THE SONG "GOOD GIRLD GO BAD"!!!!!!!!!!! *starts crying uncontrollably*

Josh: Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? *pouts arms around me*

Me: *sighs contentedly* Now I am. (Mauhahahahaha!! My evil plan worked! Now Josh will realize I'm WAY better than Reed or Ivy!)

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go, good girls go bad._

Ariana Osgood was the good girl, until she got involved with the notorious Thomas Pearson.

_I know your type_

_(Your type)_

_Yeah, daddy's little girl_

She didn't have much of a father in her life, but she watched out for her mother.

_Just take a bite__  
(One bite)__  
Let me shake up your world_

Thomas knew she was with Daniel, but he couldn't help but want her.

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

He interested her. He was going to get her one way or another.

_She was so shy_

"Sorry to disappoint, but I guess I _am_ a good girl."

_Till I drove her wild_

"Ariana felt her hands twitch in anticipation."

_I make them good girls go bad__  
I make them good girls go bad_

"Apparently she was capable of such things."

_You were hanging in the corner__  
With your five best friends_

At the Driscoll Hotel, she was in the ballroom with her friends. Easton Rolyalty.

_You heard that I was trouble_

"Everyone knew he was a player."

_But you couldn't resist_

"She was supposed to be in love with _ Daniel._ But, she…couldn't help but want…Thomas."

_I make them good girls go bad__  
I make them good girls go__  
Good girls go bad_

"Come on, Osgood. Shock me."

"And with that she placed her hand on his leg, letting her fingertips graze the length of his thigh…she couldn't believe she was doing this…apparently neither could Thomas."

_I know your type__  
(Your type)__  
Boy, you're dangerous_

He was a drug dealer, and didn't have the nicest friends outside of Easton.

_Yeah, you're that guy__  
(That guy)__  
I'd be stupid to trust_

"This was _Thomas Pearson…_The kind of guy who hooked up with girls as they amused him, then moved on when he decided he was bored."

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

"Old chapel, 7 p.m. Don't be late, naughty girl."

_  
You make me wanna lose control_

"She had to touch him. Had to kiss him. Now. Right now or she was going to lose her mind."

_She was so shy__  
Till I drove her wild_

"Maybe Thomas was right. Maybe she was a little naughty after all."

_I make them good girls go bad__  
I make them good girls go bad_

"So tonight, you're all mine, naughty girl."

_I was hanging in the corner__  
With my five best friends__  
I heard that you were trouble__  
But I couldn't resist_

She could have been with Noelle. She could have been with Daniel. She could have been anywhere but Easton. With Thomas. But she "didn't want to be anywhere but right here with him in this dark, cold place."

_I make them good girls go bad__  
I make them good girls go__  
Good girls go bad__  
Good girls go bad__  
Good girls go bad_

"'I like the way you think, naughty girl.' Thomas said hovering over her.

"With a grin, Ariana pulled Thomas's warm body down on top of her. And even though she'd sworn to Daniel Ryan that she would never lose her virginity in his dorm room, that's exactly what she did."

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place__  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

A lot of boys wanted Ariana, but she didn't want them.

_And he got away with the girls in the back__  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

Thomas could get any girl he wanted.

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place__  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

She played hard to get, and had to keep from making a scandal.

_And he got away with the girls in the back__  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

And he didn't wait around for her during senior year.

_I make them good girls go bad__  
(They don't stand a chance)__  
I make them good girls go__  
The good girls go bad, yeah__  
Good girls go bad_

Bad enough to cheat. Bad enough to blackmail. Bad enough to kill.

_I was hanging in the corner__  
With my five best friends__  
I thought that you were trouble__  
But I couldn't resist_

Ariana Osgood fell in love with Thomas Pearson. And that cost her Billings, her friends, and her sanity.

_I make them good girls go bad__  
I make them good girls go bad__  
I make them good girls go__  
Good girls go bad__  
Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go_

"You never know what people are capable of until they're pushed to their edge."


End file.
